


Streaks

by Rejoyce (OliveYou)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Writing on Skin, even in a modern/university au, rinkah has to have them I don't care what you say, soulmate stuff, the red lines of doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/Rejoyce
Summary: Kaze and the mystery of the red lines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so my sister and I were talking about the ink/soulmates thing and then my sis was like "but then what about Rinkah" and I was like "ooh yes"  
> so yeah then my sister wrote this  
> this is extremely silly if you think about it hard enough so don't and just enjoy the story  
> I'm posting it separately because I wanted the other to be just my works

There’s a girl in my class who is quiet but hotheaded, and most people know who she is. I guess it’s because she’s kind of… strange. About once a week, she comes to class with two red streaks under each eye. Paint, I think. And, well, it’s kind of hard _not_ to notice. The weird thing is that everyday that she has red streaks under her eyes, somehow they get on _my_ face too.

I guess I should tell you a bit about myself. My name is Kaze, and I’m in my last year of community college. I have an older twin brother, who got accepted into some fancier college, but I don’t really care, I like my college. I have a group of friends I hang out with, and, for whatever reason, a fan club too.

Anyway, back to the red streaks under my eyes. I don’t mind it all that much, but my friends are constantly asking questions, so I started covering it up.

That particular day, I had forgotten to look in the mirror. So naturally, I went to school with red streaks bright on my cheeks.

“Kaze, don’t tell me you’re copying that _Rinkah_ girl _again._ ” A rather dramatic member of my “fan club” groaned.

“I’m not.” I replied, slightly irritated. “They just showed up.”

My friends gave each other a strange look.

I sighed, and then took a deep breath. “I guess someone could’ve played a joke on me, but I don’t know who would want to do that.” It was true, I thought. I didn’t know anyone who would want to prank me.

There was a soft clearing of throat nearby, and I looked behind me.

“If you don’t know how they got there, then she’s _obviously_ your soul-mate.” Someone said; who, by the way, I have absolutely no idea who they were. Some uncomfortable silence followed this.

“Excuse me?” I said, trying to understand.

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever a person writes or draws on themselves, shows up on their soul-mate’s skin, exactly where they wrote it. If you don’t believe me, write something on your arm and check that spot on Rinkah.”

One of my buds passed me a pen. I took it and carefully wrote,

_ Yo, this is Kaze. _

“Great, now all we have to do is check an extremely scary female’s arm.” Someone said sarcastically.

“You don’t have to.” I said, watching words appear on my arm.

_ Hello, I’d like it if you DIDN’T write on my arm. _

A collective gasp rose up, and about half of my “fan club” started crying. Absentmindedly, I wrote,

_ Sorry. _

More writing began to appear.

_ Gee, thanks. _

I looked up, just in time to see Rinkah smirk at me before disappearing into the crowd.

One of my friends whispered, “Good luck, man.”

I just might need it.

**Author's Note:**

> my sister doesn't believe in luck apparently  
> I think it's fab tho


End file.
